La Vengeance
by SweetxMisa
Summary: Hermione veux se venger de Ron en le rendant jaloux. Afin de parvenir à ses fins elle demande de l'aide au grand Draco Malfoy qui devra se faire passer pour son petit-ami. Réussira-t-elle à résister au charme du beau blond ou au contraire ... y succombera-t-elle ? Draco / Hermione / Ron
1. Le plan

**Coucou ! **

**Alors après avoir tourné et tourné dans ma tête j'ai _enfin_ décidé de publier un Dramione ( un de mes couples favoris *-*) **

**Je tiens d'abord éclairé quelques détails par rapport à l'histoire : **

**- Hermione est à Gryffondor.**

**- Elle descend d'une famille de sang-pur puissante , et est ami depuis l'enfance avec Draco . **

**Voilà je crois que c'est les points les plus importants à connaître ^^ **

**Je tiens à vous dire également que j'accepte n'importe quel review, mais si ce n'est que des critiques et aucune phrase positive qui m'aiderait à m'améliorer ou n'importe quoi c'est dehors. **

**Sinon ne vous dérangez pas de me poster un petit commentaire pour que je sache ce que vous en avez pensé. Cette idée m'est germée dans la tête hier soir et j'ai réussi à la bâcler rapidement. C'est toujours plaisant de recevoir l'avis des lecteurs alors surtout ne vous gênez pas ;) **

**Je tiens à m'excuser si vous trouvez quelques erreurs d'orthographes, je fais de mon mieux pour m'améliorer. **

**Voilà ! Bonne lecture à toute ! :)**

* * *

Chapitre 1.

Hermione Granger avait tout pour être heureuse. Elle était une élève brillante à l'avenir très prometteur ; elle avait des amis qui l'aimaient, qui la soutenaient ; une famille aimante ; un petit ami génial. Pourtant, en cet bel après-midi d'octobre , la jeune fille ne semblait au dessus de sa forme. Elle arborait une expression bien différente à l'ordinaire. Fixant avec une profonde colère le jeune rouquin face à elle, elle ne pu sentir les larmes couler le long de ses joues . Elle ressentait juste la douleur émaner de sa main dû au violent coup qu'elle lui avait porté au visage .

Le jeune homme face à elle n'émit aucun geste envers elle ne sachant vraiment que dire ou faire. Il savait qu'il l'avait mérité. Il s'était comporté comme un crétin ces derniers jours qu'il ne put que comprendre la réaction de la jeune brunette devant lui. Pourtant l'envie de s'excuser du tord qu'il avait causé lui chatouillait atrocement les lèvres. Néanmoins il ne fit rien. Honteux, il baissa la tête . Il n'arrivait à soutenir son regard . C'était beaucoup trop dur de voir à quel point elle lui en voulait et combien il la faisait souffrir.

Hermione n'en pouvait plus. Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? Elle sentait sa colère en elle augmenter plus que ce qu'elle n'était déjà. Il n'osait même pas réagir. Rien. Il restait juste là comme si il attendait que les secondes passent plus rapidement comme s'il voulait éviter ce moment. Et comment osait-il ne pas la regarder dans les yeux ? Était-elle si répugnante pour qu'il ne puisse soutenir son regard ? Sa simple vue le dégoutait-il autant ? La jeune sorcière ne savait que faire. Sa vue se brouilla d'avantage à tel point qu'elle ne put qu'entrevoir seulement sa chevelure rouquine.

Totalement exténuée par son attitude, elle ramassa sa veste à ses pieds et se la remit sans tarder après d'avoir reboutonné le haut de son chemisier . Sans un regard de plus elle lui tourna le dos et commença à s'éloigner vers la porte mais une main tremblante et moite lui retint doucement la sienne.

- Ne pars pas Hermione , murmura-t-il.

Celle-ci se dégagea sèchement sans même prendre la peine de lui faire face et poursuivit son chemin sans un mot avant de disparaître derrière la porte qui claqua fortement, faisant tomber les tableaux accrochés près de l'entrée.

Ron baissa de nouveau la tête et sentie sa lèvre trembler . Il l'avait perdu.

* * *

Elle marcha rageusement le long du couloir en direction des toilettes , bousculant au passage les élèves qui lui bloquaient la route. Elle pénétra dans la pièce et se jeta sur le lavabo sans tarder. Elle ouvrit le robinet et se mouilla le visage afin d'effacer toute trace suspecte qui ferait attirer l'attention sur elle. Lorsqu'elle releva son visage trempé vers le miroir, elle se pinça les lèvres. Ses yeux étaient atrocement rougis . Elle se les frotta avec acharnement comme si ce simple geste suffirait à faire disparaitre cette affreuse couleur dans son regard . Mais tout ce qu'elle fit ne lui administra que du mal. Elle arrêta ses mouvements et se laissa tomber par terre. Lorsqu'un sanglot franchi ses lèvres, elle plaqua fermement sa main sur sa bouche pour l'étouffer. Elle laissa son dos s'appuyer contre le mur derrière elle tandis qu'elle ramenait ses jambes contre elle en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement , et elle sentie aussitôt la présence de quelqu'un. Soulevant son visage elle tomba sur le regard rassurant de Ginny qui lui offrit un doux sourire .

- Je suis désolée Hermione … Mon frère …

- Est un abruti.

- J'acquiesce.

Hermione lâcha un faible rire et se mordit sa lèvre tremblante. Ginny posa une main sur celle de son amie .

- Je suis certaine que ça va s'arranger , la rassura-t-elle tendrement.

- Que t'as-t-il dit ? Questionna-t-elle en reniflant, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu raconter à sa sœur.

- Il m'a raconté que Lavande ne faisait que le suivre comme un petit toutou et que ça l'agaçait fortement . Mais ça je le savais déjà .

- C'est tout ? Demanda-t-elle , sentant sa voix partir dans les aigus .

- Il a aussi dit qu'il a fait une erreur et …

- ça c'est ce que j'avais remarqué, la coupa-t-elle d'un ton acerbe.

- Que s'est-il vraiment passé Hermione ?

La jeune fille baissa le regard sur ses doigts qui s'amusaient avec l'anneau que Narcissa lui avait offert pour ses dix-sept ans. Elle se racla la gorge en s'essuyant ses joues trempées avant de regarder Ginny qui attendait ses explications.

- Il m'a repoussé , murmura-t-elle la voix tremblante.

- Quoi ? S'étonna-t-elle. Pourquoi ?

- On s'apprêtait à …. enfin tu vois … il m'a arrêté puis m'a dit que nous l'avions déjà fait ce matin et qu'il devait s'entraîner avec Harry pour le match de ce week-end …

Sa voix se brisa et elle éclata en sanglot sans parvenir à s'arrêter. Ginny la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement tandis qu'elle jurait contre son maudit frère. Il ne savait décidément pas faire avec la gente féminine. Hermione se décala malgré les larmes qui continuaient de couler et tourna la tête vers son ami.

- J-Je ne le comprends plus … I-Il ne m'a jamais repoussé … J-Je …

Hermione, la coupa tendrement Ginny. Ron est un imbécile je te l'accorde, mais ne lui tourne pas le dos. Je sais qu'il va tenter de se rattraper auprès de toi, laisse lui une autre chance.

- Non , refusa-t-elle . J-Je veux qu'il souffre .

- Hermione …

- Non Gin' . Il m'a assez fait pleurer pour que je le pardonne dans un simple claquement de doigts. Je veux le voir souffrir comme il est entrain de me faire mal. Je veux le voir se repentir et me supplier de le reprendre.

Son amie ne put s'empêcher de rire face à son raisonnement mais se tût instantanément quand elle aperçue le regard noir qu'elle lui lançait.

- Excuse moi. Tu as raison. Tu penses à quoi ? Tu as un plan ?

- Je crois en avoir un, répondit-elle en affichant un drôle de sourire digne d'une serpentarde ce qui fit frisonner son amie face à elle , malgré les joues trempés et les yeux rougis.

* * *

- Non !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu es sur le point de te rendre dans l'antre du serpent, Hermione ?

- Oui merci je l'avais remarqué Ginny.

- Tu ne peux pas attendre qu'il daigne se montrer ? ou mieux changer totalement de plan et pardonner mon frère.

- Gin' , la gronda-t-elle. Je ne vais retourner auprès ton frère après ce qu'il m'a fait, dois-je te le répéter ?

- Mais pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas Cédric Digory ? Ou Neville ?

- Neville ? Tu te fous de moi j'espère ?

- Voyons Hermione, je t'en prie ne fais pas ça ! Tu sais que tu vas le regretter .

- Pourquoi le regretterais-je ?

- C'est Malfoy !

- Je sais qui il est . Et c'est justement pour ça qu'il va être bien utile.

- Mais … mais c'est Malfoy !

- Tu l'as déjà dit.

- C'est une très mauvaise idée Hermione , j'espère que tu le sais.

- Au contraire , elle est excellente. Qui pourrait mieux rendre jaloux Ron que le grand Draco Malfoy ?

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu le déteste ?

- Je ne le déteste pas ! Riposta-t-elle. Bon peut-être pas, répondit-elle en voyant le regard qu'elle lui lançait. Mais Gin' comprends moi, il est le seul qui a le don d'énerver Ron. S'il me voit au bras de son pire ennemie il va bouillir de rage .

- Ne sois pas si naïve Hermione !

- Je ne suis pas naïve, je suis réaliste. Il va rager crois moi.

- Tu es exaspérante , soupira-t-elle. Et tellement têtue.

- Que peut-on y faire ? Dit-elle en haussant les épaules, sur un ton amusé en disparaissant derrière le tableau qui s'ouvrit sur un jeune Serpentard qui n'eut pas le temps de l'arrêter .

* * *

- J'ai passé une nuit fabuleuse hier soir, lâcha Blaise Zabini en se laissant tomber sur le canapé . Elle est douée au lit faut avouer, ricana-t-il.

- Et tellement sexy , rajouta Goyle en éclatant de rire qui ressemblait plus à un rire de cochon qu'à un vrai.

Blaise le foudroya du regard . Crabbe qui avala doucement un verre d'alcool en grimaçant cracha ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. Son ami explosa de rire tandis qu'il se reçut un coussin en pleine face le faisant s'écrouler en arrière faisant taire ses atroces bruits d'animaux.

- Je te préviens tu vas tout nettoyer, menaça le jeune métisse.

- Je crois qu'il y en a une qui s'est perdu , lâcha-t-il en se retenant de rire.

Le regard de Blaise suivit celui de Crabbe et eut l'immense surprise de tomber sur la belle Hermione Granger qui semblait attendre patiemment que leur scène se termine. Il se leva sans attendre et lui offrit un sourire tel qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir sur son visage de pervers.

- On s'est trompé de dortoir Granger ? À moins que tu ne sois venu pour que je te fasse goûter autre chose que ton rouquin, termina-t-il sur un ton assez dépravé ce qui la fit soupirer fortement par son attitude plus que obscène.

- Malfoy est là ?

- Tu veux voir Draco ? S'étonna-t-il. Il fallait le dire tout de suite ma belle !

Blaise tourna la tête en direction de Crabbe et fit un geste de tête en direction des chambres. Celui-ci se leva pour s'y diriger à grande enjambée.

Lorsque le métisse posa de nouveau son regard vers elle il invita la jeune fille à prendre place sur le canapé. À la place elle descendit les deux petites marches pour se retrouver à quelque pas à peine du Serpentard. Blaise sourit avant de se servir un verre et de se laisser tomber de nouveau à sa place initial sans la quitter des yeux.

- Par simple curiosité, pourquoi es-tu venu le voir ?

- Rien qui t'intéresse.

- Quel ton méchant ! S'exclama-t-il presque ''vexé''.

- Laisse nous Blaise, résonna une voix que la jeune fille reconnut aussitôt.

Celui-ci souffla avant de boire d'un coup sec son verre et de se lever une nouvelle fois de sa place non sans laisser une injure s'échapper de ses lèvres avant de disparaître à l'extérieur de leur dortoir suivit de près par Crabbe et Goyle.

Enfin seul, Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et ne le quitta du regard alors qu'il s'avança vers elle. Il reboutonnait un à un sa chemise blanche sans la lâcher des yeux, visiblement surpris de la trouver ici .

- Granger ! Si je m'attendais à une telle surprise.

- J'ai à te parler.

- Je suis tout ouï .

La jeune fille se mit à le regarder avec attention. Il fallait se l'avouer, il avait un charme fou. Et elle était certaine que Ron mourra de jalousie lorsqu'il la verra avec elle. À l'idée de cette simple pensée elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Un de ses sourire que le jeune Draco n'avait jamais aperçu sur ses lèvres.

- Ne me dis pas que tu vas me sauter dessus Granger, parce que sans t'offenser il y a déjà une fille qui m'attend à côté.

À cette phrase, elle grimaça.

- Sérieusement Malfoy.

- Je t'écoute .

Son ton sérieux l'étonna fortement. Il n'y avait aucune once d'arrogance ou même de moquerie dans sa voix. Hermione se lança.

- Ron et moi c'est terminé.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! Tu as enfin pris la bonne initiative de lâcher la citrouille.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Tu as quoi ? Questionna-t-il visiblement amusé.

- Tu as très bien entendu, gronda-t-elle.

- Puis-je connaître la raison ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Alors je crains ne t'être bien utile .

- Malfoy !

- Quoi Malfoy ? Arrête de gémir comme ça Granger sinon je serais incapable de me retenir avant de te sauter dessus.

Elle lui fila un coup derrière le crâne , agacée par son attitude.

- écoute moi !

- Mais je t'écoute !

- Je veux qu'il paie.

- Tu veux que je m'en charge ?

- Non ! Se précipita-t-elle de répondre. Rien de cela.

- Alors quoi ? Qu'attends-tu de moi exactement Granger ?

- J'ai besoin que tu te fasses passer par mon petit-ami .

Draco faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Avait-il bien entendu ? Ou son esprit lui jouait-il des tours ? Hermione lui avait déjà demandé plusieurs fois son aide et il avait accepté , mais bien entendu en échange de quelque chose comme par exemple : un dîner avec lui ou même un baisé …

Draco se souvint de la saveur de ses lèvres sur les siennes, la chaleur de son corps collé au sien ou même de la douceur de ses mains sur son visage. Et l'idée de recommencer, en faisant en plus croire qu'ils étaient ensemble l'attirait énormément.

De plus, beaucoup se demandait déjà depuis plusieurs années quand tous les deux franchiraient le pas . Car tout le monde sait que entre amitié et amour il n'y a qu'un pas à franchir. Pas que Hermione avait toujours tendance à reculer pour le plus grand désarroi du blond. Depuis combien de temps rêvait-il de la posséder entièrement ? De la faire sienne ?

Bien qu'il soit de nature assez jalouse, la jeune fille n'a jamais compris son attitude. À chaque fois qu'il voyait qu'un garçon lui tournait de trop près il l'envoyait à l'infirmerie quelque seconde après et il recevait à chaque instant les foudres de la sorcière . Mais le jour où elle s'est mise à sortir avec Ron, qu'il a vu cette maudite citrouille embrasser sa brune , il avait sentie une violente colère en lui qui avait fini par exploser. Au final, Ron s'était retrouvé avec une jambe et les deux bras cassés ainsi que plusieurs côtes réduites en bouillie. Après ça, Hermione lui en avait tellement voulu qu'elle lui avait tourné le dos du jour au lendemain .

Et la voilà aujourd'hui faire marche arrière et se présenter devant lui comme si cette histoire n'était plus qu'un tas de poussière. Comme si ils ne s'étaient jamais disputés. Malgré le fait qu'ils se connaissent depuis l'enfance et qu'ils aient partagés des moments extraordinaires , Hermione n'arrivait à lui faire la tête bien longtemps. La fois où ils s'étaient tous les deux violemment disputés au sujet du rouquin, un peu plus tard dans la journée, elle était venue le voir le visage ravagé par les larmes et avait trouvé réconfort dans ses bras . Elle semblait tellement aveuglée par ses sentiments qu'elle arrivait à pardonner au Weasley aussi rapidement qu'à lui , si ce n'est plus, et elle n'arrivait à voir à quel point il était entrain de la faire souffrir.

- Durant quelque temps c'est tout, précisa-t-elle.

- Pourquoi vouloir monter un tel cinéma ? Si tu voulais être avec moi il fallait le dire plus tôt.

Hermione lui fila un second coup derrière le crâne . Cette fois le jeune homme qui commençait à être agacé par ses geste lui attrapa le poignet et la tira contre lui. Elle se retrouva alors collée contre lui, son visage à quelque centimètre à peine du sien, son regard la foudroyant .

- Si tu veux mon aide Granger tu as intérêt à bien te tenir .

- Je pourrais très bien trouver quelqu'un d'autre , cracha-t-elle soudain énervée.

- Non.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'ouvrir tel des soucoupes. Elle ouvrit la bouche stupéfaite avant de la refermer.

- Ta proposition est bien intéressante. Mais je veux savoir ce que tu comptes gagner dans cette histoire.

- Ma vengeance.

- Intéressant. Et en ce qui _me_ concerne ?

- Tu aides juste une amie d'enfance .

- Ce n'est pas assez.

- Pourquoi t'attends-tu à toujours quelque chose ? S'agaça-t-elle.

- Je suis un Malfoy très chère. Je ne vais accepter quoique ce soit avant de gagner quelque chose.

- Très bien, soupira-t-elle. On va faire un marché, si tu m'aides je ….

- Et si … , la coupa-t-il.

Draco avança d'avantage son visage du sien jusqu'à frôler à peine ses lèvres rosées.

- Nous faisons plutôt un pari.

- Un pari ? Répéta-t-elle doucement , sa voix résonnant dans les aigus.

Il hocha la tête en signe d'acquisition.

- Quel genre de pari ?

- Celui où si je gagne tu devras faire tout ce dont je demande.

- Hors de question !

- Rien n'est amusant sans pari Granger.

- Je refuse de parier.

- Laisse moi au moins te dire de quoi il encoure .

- Alors parle !

- Je vais t'aider pour rendre jaloux ton Weasmoche . Si tu réussis à avoir ce que tu veux , j'arrêterais d'enquiquiner ta citrouille et ta belette et te laisserais vivre heureuse jusqu'à la fin de ta vie avec la carotte. Mais si _je_ gagne … si ton rouquin ne veux plus de toi et préfère fricoter avec cette Lavande …

Ses lèvres frôlèrent de nouveau les siennes dans une douce caresse sur laquelle Hermione ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de se mordre la langue pour éviter de laisser un son franchir sa bouche. Il dévia ensuite sur sa mâchoire pour se diriger vers son oreille .

- Tu seras mienne , murmura-t-il en empoignant doucement entre ses dents le lobe de la jeune fille qui se fit violence pour ne pas gémir.

Réalisant dans la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle se dégagea brusquement en le bousculant loin d'elle. Draco ne la quitta du regard et esquissa un sourire au coin qui le qualifiait si bien.

- Alors ? Prête à relever le défi belle _Hermione_ ?

Celle-ci se mordit violemment l'intérieur de sa joue. Elle ne devait pas répondre. Elle ne devait dire oui. Si c'était le cas elle était fichu. Mais elle n'avait à craindre le pire ... Ron l'aimait ! Elle. Et non Lavande. Elle n'avait rien à perdre de toute manière. Elle était certaine de gagner. Ron a toujours eu des yeux rien que pour elle , il ne pouvait quand même pas tourner la page comme si de rien était non ?

- Pari tenu . _Draco_.

Fin du chapitre 1.

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Habituellement les chapitres sont plus long mais je n'ai trouvé d'autres idées à glisser entres les scènes ^^ **

**J'espère quand même que cela vous a plu :) **

**Si vous avez quelques idées à me faire parvenir, des scènes que vous aimeriez trouver dites moi tout ;) **

**Sinon je n'ai pas de jour de publication précis. C'est assez compliqué surtout avec tous les cours et le reste , mais je fais de mon mieux pour trouver du temps à consacrer à l'écriture pour vous faire parvenir les chapitres aussi vite que je peux .**

**N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis ! ;)**

**à bientôt ! **

**à suivre !**


	2. Et c'est parti !

**Coucou ! Me revoilà ! Vous n'avez eu qu'à attendre une petite semaine ^^ ( pas pu avant, trop occupée avec les cours :( **

**Je tiens avant toute chose de remercier toutes celles qui m'ont laissé leur avis ainsi que celles qui ont mise en favoris mon histoire et la suive :) c'est vraiment plaisant ;)**

**Et à présent réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**Stresa : Merci à toi :D je suis vraiment vraiment contente que mon histoire t'ait captivé autant, je suis vraiment flattée ^^ J'espère quand même que ce tout nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant ;) Bonne lecture !**

**Guest : Merci ! :)**

**Clem : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère rester sur la bonne route et écrire une belle histoire sur nos beaux Draco / Hermione ;) **

**Mel : Vraiment contente que mon histoire t'ai autant plu . En espérant que la suite soit tout autant à ton goût ;) Bonne lecture ! **

**Bonne lecture à toutes ( et mille excuse pour les éventuels fautes !)**

* * *

Chapitre 2.

En quittant son dortoir ce matin là, Hermione ne réalisa pas le pétrin dans lequel elle s'était entraînée. La veille après avoir laissé Draco , Ginny l'avait attendu patiemment et sur le chemin du retour, elle s'était mise à lui répéter que ce qu'elle était entrain de faire était complétement idiot. Mais elle n'écoutait pas. Tout ce qu'elle désirait c'était que Ron comprenne une bonne fois pour toute qu'elle n'était une chose sur laquelle il pouvait défouler ses hormones quand il voulait . Elle aussi avait des envies. Et pourtant quand c'était son tour, il cherchait une excuse pour lui échapper . Attendait-il seulement d'avoir e_nvie_ ? Elle ignorait ce qui se passait dans sa tête mais ce qu'elle savait , c'est qu'elle réussira à refaire revenir le Ron dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Elle restait confiante et c'est pour ça qu'elle continuerait de se battre pour eux même si cela doit signifier mentir en feignant sortir avec le prince des Serpentards.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la Grande Salle, Ginny lui adressa de grands gestes avec les bras comme si elle craignait qu'elle ne se perde dans ce tas d'élève. Hermione secoua la tête en souriant. Son amie était exaspérante.

Elle reconnut Ron en grande discutions avec Harry dont aucun des deux ne semblaient l'avoir remarqué, ni même prêter attention à l'attitude de sa sœur à côté de lui. La jeune sorcière prit une profonde respiration et franchi les derniers mètres qui les séparaient avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Salut , chantonna-t-elle en prenant place près du survivant et en lui volant un baisé sur la joue.

Ce dernier sursauta ne l'ayant aperçu plus tôt et lui offrit un sourire lorsqu'il croisa son regard chaleureux.

- Tu as l'air d'excellente d'humeur aujourd'hui, constata-t-il d'un air soupçonneux. Aurais-tu passé une bonne nuit ?

Face à une telle question Hermione devina aussitôt que Ron ne lui avait pas encore raconté ce qui s'était produit . À la place, au lieu de le lui avouer du tac au tac, elle préféra s'amuser un peu.

- Excellente, acquiesça-t-elle d'une voix rayonnante. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais sentie aussi bien , lâcha-t-elle en soupirant rêveusement.

Le rouquin face à elle qui n'avait encore ouvert la bouche depuis son arrivée, releva sa tête de son assiette et fixa la jeune fille devant lui. Elle croqua dans la pomme qu'elle venait de prendre , le regard dirigé derrière lui. Curieux de savoir ce qu'elle regardait ainsi , il se retourna. Ce qu'il vit le fit rougir de colère. À la table des Serpentards , Draco Malfoy la fixait avec une insistance déconcertante , un sourire au coin. Ne pouvant supporter cette vision il refit face à Hermione qui ne l'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux.

Harry qui avait remarqué l'attitude de ses deux amis , tourna lui aussi la tête vers ce qui semblait attirer leur attention avant de revenir sur Hermione . Cette fois une expression bien plus sérieuse imprégnait ses traits .

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

- Mais rien du tout, répondit Hermione le plus naturellement possible. Oh mais vous avez vu l'heure ? Il est presque sept heures et demie ! S'exclama-t-elle. Il faut nous préparer . Les cours vont commencer ! On y va Ginny ?

- J'arrive.

Les deux amies se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie presque en courant . Harry resta perdu . Il ne comprenait décidément pas l'attitude respective de Hermione et Ron. Il était certain qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. Fixant le jeune Weasley il ne le lâcha du regard , attendant patiemment des explications. Celui-ci se sentant observer tomba sur les yeux verts de son meilleur ami.

- N-Nous devrions y aller aussi . Hermione a raison … nous …

- Que se passe-t-il Ron ?

- Mais rien du tout !

- Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien , gronda-t-il. Dis moi. Parle moi !

- Les cours vont commencer nous devrions …

Ron se leva de son siège et se précipita presque à la même allure que les deux jeunes filles précédemment pour sortir de la pièce. Harry qui n'eut le temps de le rattraper, soupira fortement avant de se lever à son tour et de se diriger vers le prochain cours.

* * *

- J'espère que tu sais que Harry va te demander des explications .

- Je sais Gin'. Mais ce sera ton frère qui les lui fournira, moi je ne dirais rien. Je refuse d'en reparler une nouvelle fois .

Elle avait assez pleuré pour lui pour recommencer. Elle voulait rester forte, la tête haute et ne plus verser une seule larme en ce qui concerne cette histoire. Elle voulait goûter à la vie, vivre à fond mais surtout elle voulait se retrouver dans ses bras. Elle espérait sincèrement que son plan fonctionne car si elle échoue … elle n'imaginait même pas ce que Draco ferait d'elle.

- Tu penses qu'il lui en a parlé ?

- Si il lui en a parlé il a été rapide dans ce cas, répondit Hermione en voyant arriver Ron suivit par Harry à quelque pas derrière lui.

Ginny se tourna vers eux et sermonna son frère du regard. Celui-ci baissa les yeux et passa près de la jeune fille sans même la calculer. La jeune Granger resta bouche bée en le regardant s'éloigner d'elle pour se laisser appuyer contre un mur près de la salle de classe. Elle fit de nouveau face à son amie face à elle, toujours cette expression de consternation sur le visage.

- Comment a-t-il osé ? Murmura-t-elle .

Ginny s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour la rassurer mais la jeune fille l'avait déjà contourner . Surprise elle la suivit du regard et l'aperçut se diriger droit devant Draco Malfoy qui semblait vouloir s'échapper de l'étreinte étouffante de Pansy Parkinson. Hermione tira la jeune fille en arrière puis attrapa la main du Serpentard avant de le tirer contre elle et de le pousser contre le mur le plus proche.

- Je vais vraiment croire que tu ne peux te passer de moi Granger.

- La ferme, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Je commençais à penser que tu avais abandonné la partie.

- Nous n'avons pas même joué, lui rappela-t-elle.

- Hé bien jouons, lui susurra-t-il en se penchant vers son visage.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire . En se mordant la lèvre elle plongea son regard dans le sien, ses doigts s'amusant avec la cravate du Serpentard . Elle sentie une main forte se poser sur sa taille et la presser contre son corps irradiant de chaleur. Mais, au même moment , elle sentie une seconde poigne la tirer violemment en arrière . Elle réussit à garder l'équilibre de justesse . En soulevant les yeux elle tomba sur la jeune Pansy qui la foudroyait du regard.

- Sale petite garce ! Comment as-tu seulement osé ?

Hermione qui s'apprêtait à répliquer fut tirée une nouvelle fois en arrière et cette fois elle se retrouva derrière le jeune Malfoy . Alors qu'elle était prête à le pousser pour qu'il la laisse régler le compte de la sorcière , il la retint par le poignet la forçant à rester derrière.

- Dégage de ma vu Pansy , lâcha Draco d'un ton assez agressif.

- Mais mon dragounichou …

- Je t'ai dit de déguerpir !

Offensée et tout particulièrement humiliée, Pansy prit ses jambes à son cou et s'éloigna en direction des toilettes en sanglotant. Hermione resta bouche bée. L'initiative qu'il prenait à chaque fois pour prendre sa défense l'étonnait toujours autant. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois mais le voir s'énerver pour _elle _était toujours irréelle.

Draco se tourna vers elle en la lâchant . Hermione se massa le poignet en grimaçant. Il avait une main de fer et il n'était allé de main forte avec elle. Elle tenta un regard vers lui et fut surprise de constater qu'il n'avait pas quitté du regard l'endroit où Pansy avait disparu.

- Merci, lâcha-t-elle doucement.

La voix de la jeune fille lui fit reporter son attention sur elle . Il ne répondit pas. Son visage était neutre et son regard était tout aussi glacial qu'à l'ordinaire . Pourtant cela ne l'empêchait pas d'aimer ses yeux. Elle lui offrit un doux sourire puis baissa le regard sur son poignet légèrement rouge par son emprise.

Draco la fixa un long moment puis, contre toute attente, il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts. Hermione sursauta face à un tel geste et croisa de nouveau ses deux billes grises. Sa main retira une mèche qui dissimulait son regard puis la remit derrière son oreille. La jeune fille ne bougea pas , elle semblait juste … troublée par autant d'attention de sa part, mais surtout de ces gestes. Sans le vouloir elle sentie ses joues virer au rouge et pour éviter qu'il la voit ainsi, elle dissimula son visage contre son torse.

* * *

Hermione fut la première à entrer à classe. Désireuse d'échapper Ron, elle s'était prise une place loin de laquelle elle avait si souvent l'habitude de s'asseoir. Elle posa rapidement ses affaires et s'assit sans tarder. Elle se concentra sur son cahier qu'elle ouvrit à la bonne page , évitant ainsi de croiser son regard . Rapidement les élèves prirent place dans la classe. Hermione entendit la chaise près d'elle être tirée et quelqu'un prendre place à ses côtés. Ouf ! Elle avait échappé à Ron. Soulagée, elle tourna la tête vers l'individu et tomba sur deux yeux gris qui la scrutait l'air moqueur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- C'est bien toi qui veux rendre jaloux la citrouille non ? Alors pourquoi ne pas poursuivre notre activité ?

Là il marquait un point. Soupirant elle attrapa un stylo et se tenait prête à prendre des notes du cours alors que Severus Rogue commençait à ouvrir le manuel scolaire. Elle entendit Draco rire légèrement avant de sortir à son tour ses affaires avec une lenteur qu'elle faillit se moquer. Mais elle s'abstint lorsqu'elle remarqua l'absence de Ron et Harry à leur place initial. En fronçant les sourcils elle scruta les alentours à la recherche de ses amis . Elle tourna rapidement la tête et découvrit leur présence juste derrière elle. Les deux garçons trop occupés à regarder autre chose que leur amie, lui permit de se remettre correctement sur son siège aussi vite que l'éclair.

- J'ai le pressentiment que ce cours sera excellent, lui chuchota doucement le blond, laissant son souffle caresser sensuellement le creux de son oreille qui lui envoya des milliers de frissons dans tout le corps.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu le repousser, il s'était redressé sur sa chaise un sourire qui exprimait bien son amusement dans la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Oubliant un instant le crétin à ses côtés, la jeune fille se focalisa sur le professeur qui commençait le cours. Elle écouta attentivement, prit des notes, et levait la main presque à chaque question posée .

Pendant ce temps Draco, lui, s'ennuyait à mourir. Il lança un coup d'œil en direction de la sorcière près de lui qui écrivait d'une écriture fluide et rapide ce que son parrain expliquait. Au diable le cours de potion ! Il s'ennuyait !

Sa main disparut sous la table où il la posa sur son genoux. Lorsque Rogue se tourna vers le tableau, il la déplaça et la déposa sur la cuisse d'Hermione comme si de rien était. Comme si ce geste était naturel. Celle-ci sursauta et sans tarder retira instinctivement sa main baladeuse en le foudroyant du regard. Alors qu'elle retournait dans son cahier, en tirant bien sur le tissu de sa jupe, Draco se pencha feignant ramasser un stylo qui lui serait tombé. Alors qu'il reprit l'objet, il releva doucement la tête et doucement, lentement, déposa ses lèvres sur la cuisse de la jeune fille . Hermione sursauta tellement que la table sauta presque avec elle. Elle tira le jeune homme par le col de sa chemise pour qu'il se relève au même moment où Rogue posa son regard sur les deux adolescents.

Il les scruta soupçonneux durant quelque seconde. Seconde durant lesquels Hermione faisait tout pour rester la plus naturelle possible . Pourtant elle sentait que ses joues rougies la trahissait malgré elle. Le professeur de potion leur tourna une fois de plus le dos pour écrire sur le tableau. Hermione continua de le fixer avec un regard noir tandis qu'elle se retint de lui en filer une face à ses deux yeux rieurs .

Derrière elle, Ron qui avait assisté à la scène et n'avait pas loupé une seule miette de la scène, mâchouillait tellement son stylo que l'encre finit par couler dans sa bouche. Il le recracha et sorti de sa poche un mouchoir pour s'essuyer. Harry près de lui ne savait s'il devait rire ou être en colère . Voir son pire ennemi toucher sa meilleure amie, sa petite sœur, lui été insupportable, mais voir en plus Ron de l'encre plein la bouche était totalement hilarant. Il se retint de rire et l'aida plutôt à se débarrasser de ces tâches en murmurant un sort afin de le nettoyer rapidement avant que quelqu'un s'en aperçoive. Le rouquin le remercia faiblement puis se focalisa de nouveau sur le jeune Malfoy devant lui et la belle brune .

Draco tenait à présent une plume entre ses doigts . Le jeune Weasley se demandait d'où est-ce qu'il avait bien pu la sortir. Mais cette question devint bien futile lorsqu'il l'aperçut caresser le bras d'Hermione avec. Il se retint de se redresser de sa chaise et de lui tirer sa tignasse blonde .

- Arrête ça Malfoy, s'énerva la jeune fille.

- Arrêter quoi ?

La jeune fille jura dans sa barbe avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur le cours. Draco qui commençait à s'amuser était loin d'en avoir terminé avec elle. Non, loin de là. Il décida même un autre petit jeu …

- Est-ce que l'on t'as déjà dit à quel point tu étais sexy quand tu t'énerves Granger ? Lui susurra-t-il d'une voix extrêmement sensuel .

Elle sentie son cœur tambouriner contre sa poitrine tel qu'il n'avait jamais battu auparavant. Pourquoi devait-il lui parler de cette manière ? Elle détestait quand il empruntait ce ton !

Elle rangea intérieurement tandis qu'elle faisait tout pour oublier sa présence à ses côtés. Le jeune homme se retint de lui envoyer une de ses blagues sarcastiques et préféra d'avantage poursuivre sa petite torture.

- Que dirais-tu de passer la nuit avec moi belle _Mia_ ?

Hermione ne bougea pas durant quelque temps. Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'il ne l'avait surnommé ainsi ? La jeune fille tourna la tête vers lui et faillit fondre face à l'intensité de son regard. Pourquoi diable la regardait-il ainsi ? Elle sentie ses joues lui brûler atrocement. Au lieu de lui répondre, elle fit la sourde oreille et continua à écrire ce que le professeur disait même si elle avait compris de quoi il encourrait. Par chance ses longs cheveux bouclés servirent de barrage entre la proximité des deux corps et de là, grâce au ciel il ne pouvait apercevoir ses rougeurs.

- Cela fait si longtemps que nous n'avons partagé le même lit , lui fit-il remarquer d'une voix assez affriolante.

La jeune sorcière se mordit la lèvre. La dernière fois qu'elle avait dormi à ses côtés ce fut un soir d'orage où la violente rafale de vent avait crée d'atroce bruit qu'elle n'avait pu supporter. Ayant une peur bleu de l'orage depuis enfant, elle trouvait à chaque fois réconfort et protection dans les bras du beau blond. Elle se souvint de ces nuits d'hiver où elle gelait atrocement dans son lit et n'arrivait à dormir dû à ses violents bruits à l'extérieur et accourait sans cesse le rejoindre dans sa chambre. Il l'avait toujours rassuré et serré contre lui. Elle adorait être dans ses bras, c'était le seul lieu où elle sentait que rien ne pouvait lui arriver . Sa phobie de l'orage se calmait lorsqu'elle se retrouvait avec lui. Ce qui lui semblait encore incroyable.

Cela remonte aujourd'hui à des années de ça. Cela faisait bien longtemps en effet qu'elle n'était allée le retrouver. Elle avait Ron à présent … ou plus tout à fait. Mais ce n'était pareil. Elle ressentait encore cette petite peur qui la terrifiait chaque fois quand elle était avec lui. Mais quand elle était avec Draco …. c'était comme si il exerçait un pouvoir tellement puissant sur elle que tout ce qu'elle craignait disparaissait aussitôt dans ses bras. Cela ne voulait rien dire. Elle connait Draco depuis l'enfance. Elle avait l'habitude de cette chaleur , cette habitude d'être protégé par _lui_.

- Ma porte est toujours ouverte Mia. Sache le.

Sa voix était tellement réconfortante que la jeune fille en frissonna de la tête au pied. Elle sourit en tournant la tête vers lui.

- Je sais .

Elle ne sut si il disait ça par simple habitude ou au contraire si ses paroles dissimulaient bien plus de sous-entendu qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Draco la regarda un long instant puis, après un moment se pencha vers son visage et ne détourna les yeux une seule seconde. Il la fixait intensément . Hermione aurait pu brûler face à un tel regard. Bon dieu qu'elle aimait ses yeux !

Doucement , son visage se rapprocha d'elle . Son regard dériva rapidement plus bas. Ses lèvres qui semblaient si appétissante et qui lui hurlaient de les lui dévorer sur le champs l'attiraient irrévocablement. Elle sentie son souffle chaud caresser sa peau rosée . Son nez toucha le sien et aussitôt elle sentie la saveur de ses lèvres effleurer les siennes avec envie. À ce simple contact, la jeune fille détourna précipitamment la tête . Elle se mit à rougir de plus belle tandis qu'elle se redressa sur sa chaise.

Elle ne devait pas. Elle était en cours dieu du ciel ! Et grâce à Merlin , Rogue ne semblait de ne s'être rendu compte de rien .

Draco se remit à sa place initial, son dos appuyé contre le dossier de la chaise tout en arborant son fameux sourire malfoyen au lèvre. Il osa même tourner la tête vers Ron et Harry qui le fusillaient du regard. En particulier ce dernier qui ne semblait apprécier la proximité du Serpentard avec la Gryffondor et qui ne comprenait toujours pas l'attitude de la jeune fille.

- Bien vu qu'il est un peu tard pour attaquer la préparation de la potion, nous la ferons demain, décida lascivement Rogue. Vous serez par groupe de trois . J'ai affiché la feuille de chaque groupe près de l'entrée. Avant de sortir veuillez bien à la regarder car demain elle n'y sera plus.

Les élèves ramassèrent leurs affaires rapidement avant de se jeter sur la dites feuille. Lorsque Hermione se leva de sa chaise, Harry se tenait près de son bureau , le regard réprobateur.

- Tu peux me dire c'est quoi ce cirque avec Malfoy ?

- Je te l'ai déjà répété Harry. Ce n'est qu'un ami.

- Oui je sais.

- Alors où est le problème ?

- C'est un Serpentard, Hermione.

- Et alors ? Pratiquement toute ma famille a été envoyé dans cette maison, ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais les craindre pour ça.

- Je m'inquiète juste pour toi.

- Tu t'en fais trop, le rassura-t-elle doucement.

- Ces gestes étaient un peu trop déplacés pour que ce soit qu'un simple '' ami'' comme tu dis.

- Harry, soupira-t-elle. J'ai toujours été proche de lui et …

- ce n'est pas toi qui répétais sans cesse que tu ne pouvais plus le voir ? Que c'était un salaud de la pire espèce ?

- Oui mais …

- Mais quoi Hermione ?

- C'est compliqué Harry, murmura-t-elle.

- Alors explique moi.

Au même moment Draco arriva vers elle, suivit de quelque pas par Ron qui baissait la tête. Hermione les regarda les sourcils froncés.

- Devine qui se retrouve avec la citrouille poilu et le plus beau apollon de tous les temps ?

* * *

- Tu plaisantes ?! S'écria Ginny .

- Chut pas si fort, l'intimida-t-elle agacée.

- J'y crois pas que le destin te joue des tours comme ça.

La jeune fille semblait sur le point d'éclater de rire . Hermione soupira.

- Non le hasard.

- Et bien le hasard fait bien les choses.

- Tais toi s'il te plait, la supplia-t-elle dégoûtée.

- Dommage que je vais rater ça , se lamenta-t-elle. J'aimerais tellement assister à cette scène.

- Il ne va rien se passer .

- Tu crois ça toi ? Questionna-t-elle en la fixant un sourcil arqué en accent circonflexe.

- Bien sûr.

- Tu m'en diras tant.

La belle Granger souffla.

- Voyons ne fais pas cette tête , ria Ginny.

- J'ai vraiment la poisse. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

- Hé bien je trouve que cette situation peux te permettre de te rapprocher de mon frère pour lui faire comprendre qu'il …

- Ginny ! La coupa-t-elle énervée.

- Bon bon d'accord . Oublie. Fais ce que tu veux.

- Merci pour ces supers conseils, ironisa-t-elle.

- Tu sais que tu es agaçante ? Je te conseil de voir Ron mais toi tu te braques de suite. Alors que veux-tu que je te dise ?

- Je n'en sais rien mais autre chose. Tu es mon amie non ? Tu es censée trouver quelque chose !

- Mais je n'en sais rien, s'énerva soudain Ginny.

- Mais moi non plus , répliqua Hermione sur le même ton.

Les deux amies se regardèrent en colère durant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire se forme sur leur deux visages et qu'elles éclatent de rire.

- Pauvre de moi, soupira la jeune Granger.

- Tu l'as dit.

- Bonsoir à tous !

La voix du directeur stoppa net le brouhaha dans la Grande Salle . Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent un instant avant de reporter leur attention sur le vieil homme qui scrutait la pièce avec un léger sourire au lèvre.

- J'ai une annonce à faire aujourd'hui.

- S'il nous reparle de son pigeon je crois que je vais m'étouffer avec un morceau de pain pour le faire passer pour un accident, murmura Ginny .

- Après quelque temps de réflexion , mon idée a finalement aboutie cette année.

- Oh Merlin que va-t-il nous dire encore ? Se plaignit la jeune rousse qui s'attendait à tout venant de sa part.

- Beaucoup d'entre nous mourrons de chaud durant l'été. Certains même s'ennuie durant leurs vacances passées ici. J'ai donc décidé de régler tout ces problèmes.

- Un miracle ? Murmura Ginny, qui reçut un coup de pied de son amie pour l'inciter à se taire.

- Voyez mes enfants, je ne peux supporter une telle chaleur durant l'été. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, j'ai le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que …

- '' Je suis homo'' , lâcha la jeune rouquine qui se reçut un second coup.

Hermione pouffa , mais se reprit rapidement pour sermonner son amie du regard.

- J'ai fait construire une piscine dans notre enceinte de l'école .

Ginny cracha la gorgée de jus de citrouille qu'elle venait de prendre et éclaboussa de justesse son amie face à elle qui la foudroya du regard. Elle s'excusa confuse , avant de réaliser ce que le directeur venait de dire .

- Tous à la piscine !

Fin du chapitre 2.

* * *

**Voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Les moments Dramione vous ont plus ? ^^ **

**L'annonce de la piscine dans l'enceinte de l'école, me trôtais en tête depuis un moment déjà. Et je ne vous cache pas également que je réserve bien d'autres scènes entre nos deux tourtereaux ... ;) **

**Bien , n'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis. Savoir ce que vous en pensez ( si c'est en plus positif) me motive énormément. Et je peux clore un chapitre assez rapidement XD **

**J'espère quand même que celui là vous a plu. En ce qui me concerne je me suis bien amusée à écrire ces scènes ^^**

**Allez à bientôt ! Suite au prochain chapitre ;) **

**à suivre ! **


	3. Le cours de potion

**Coucou ! Me voilà réapparut après un bon moment d'attente avec le chapitre 3 en main ;) **

**Je tiens encore une fois à vous remercier toutes pour vos reviews , ça me fais vraiment extrêmement plaisir :)**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Chapitre 3.

- Debout !

Enroulée dans ses draps soyeux , Hermione se mit à geindre telle une enfant par un réveil si brutal. Ginny venait de tirer les rideaux de la chambre sans prêter attention à son amie. Cette dernière encore à moitié ensommeillée , abattit férocement le tissu sur sa tête en grommelant. C'était fou ces matins où elle ne se levait pas ! Elle qui se réveillait tôt pour se préparer avant les cours là voilà encore entrain de gémir comme un bébé.

- Hermione lève toi , insista la rouquine.

Celle-ci entendit de drôles de bruits sous la couette signe qu'elle faisait encore son cirque de : '' je suis malade laisse moi mourir en paix'' . Ginny souffla fortement .

- Arrête de faire l'enfant, la gronda-t-elle.

- Je ne me sens pas bien, pleurnicha Hermione.

La jeune Weasley leva les yeux au ciel totalement dépassée par son attitude si enfantine.

- Ne cherche pas à éviter ce qui doit se produire , poursuivi-t-elle d'un ton réprobateur.

- Mais je ne cherche rien à éviter !

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore dans le lit ?

- Je ne suis pas bien , se larmoya-t-elle.

Fatiguée qu'elle ne daigne sortir les fesses du matelas , Ginny retira d'un coup sec le draps qu'elle envoya valser loin d'elle. Hermione se redressa et fusilla du regard son amie .

- Je t'ai dis que j'étais mal ce matin !

- Je sais à quoi tu joues . Ce n'est certainement pas toi qui me fera croire que tu es malade _juste _le jour où tu as une potion a préparer avec Malfoy et mon frère. Tu imagines si tu n'y vas pas ? La fouine risque de sauter sur Ron , et tu ne seras même pas là pour les calmer !

- Tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Ce n'est pas obligé qu'il se produise quelque chose !

- Dois-je te rappeler qu'ils se détestent ? Ils se haïssent Hermione et c'est bien réel ! Pas comme toi qui essaie de nous convaincre à tous que tu ne peux te le voir alors que nous savons bien que ce n'est que mensonge.

- Et dois-je te rappeler que lorsque vous aviez appris que j'étais amie depuis l'enfance avec lui vous m'avez évité durant des semaines ? Toi autant que les garçons ! Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que vous aviez peur de lui .

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi .

- Vous n'avez jamais supporté le fait que je sois proche de lui et ce, depuis que Harry et lui se sont battu à cause d'une sottise ! Mais le jour où ce fut le jour de Ron je peux te jurer que j'étais vraiment furieuse contre lui. C'est pour ça que je ne lui ai plus parlé .

- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, la corrigea Ginny.

Hermione soupira.

- Draco est quelqu'un de bien Gin'. Ne le dénigre pas autant.

- C'est Malfoy , lui rappela-t-elle.

- Tu ne le connais pas comme moi je le connais.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de le connaître pour me faire un avis sur lui, répondit-elle froidement. Je vois quel genre de mec il est . Et il est tout sauf bien Hermione.

La sorcière ne rajouta rien. À quoi bon ? Si elle poursuivait ainsi leur querelle ne cessera plus et Ginny serait capable de lui faire la tête durant des jours.

- Je vais me préparer , dit-elle en se levant sans un regard de plus envers la rousse .

Hermione disparut dans la salle de bain où elle s'y enferma . Elle se laissa appuyer contre la porte et ferma les yeux en soupirant. Elle ne savait décidément pas quoi faire avec eux. Mais ce qu'elle craignait le plus, là, c'était se retrouver dans cette salle, autour de la table avec Ron et Draco . Elle savait que le beau blond n'allait garder sa langue dans sa poche, il était bien trop enquiquineur pour ça. Quand à Ron, elle savait que cette situation le gênerait plus que tout. Se retrouver avec elle et ce , avec un Malfoy sur-protecteur qui ne savait pas se tenir c'était loin d'être amusant.

- Je sens que ça va être une longue journée, murmura-t-elle.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la salle de classe, tous les élèves étaient déjà présent. Aussitôt qu'elle aperçut Harry elle le rejoignit . Son regard chocolat se posa non loin derrière lui à quelque mètre. Draco dos à elle faisait face à une Pansy folle de rage. Et vu le regard qu'elle était entrain de lui lancer c'était tout sauf amical ce qu'elle disait.

- Hermione , commença le survivant ce qui fit reporter l'attention de la jeune fille sur lui. Je sais pour toi et Ron.

Elle faillit soupirer de soulagement. Le rouquin lui avait enfin avoué .

- Je pensais que l'on se disait tout , poursuivit-il visiblement vexé de n'avoir été tenu au courant.

- Harry je …

- Vous pensiez vraiment, toi et Ron , que je n'allais découvrir votre petit secret ? Sincèrement ?

- Je voulais te le dire mais …

- Mais quoi ?

- Je ne voulais pas me mettre à pleurer en repensant à cette histoire, répondit-elle faiblement en baissant la tête.

Harry soupira puis la serra dans ses bras. Hermione s'y blottie sans tarder en fermant les yeux. Elle ne devait pleurer.

- Ron ne m'a rien dis. Mais je m'en doutais qui s'était produit quelque chose. Je suis désolé Mione, termina-t-il doucement.

Celle-ci ouvrit péniblement les yeux . Sa vue était déjà trouble et elle sentie une larme couler le long de sa joue. Leur étreinte ne dura qu'une simple fraction de seconde avant que Harry recule brutalement . Face à elle Draco foudroyait du regard le survivant comme s'il était prêt à le tuer sur place. Son regard était si glacial et si meurtrier qu'elle craignait que ça ne dégénère une nouvelle fois en bagarre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? Questionna-t-il d'un ton extrêmement menaçant qui la fit frissonner de la tête au pied.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, tenta-t-elle en s'interposant.

- J'ai accepté que tu traînes avec eux , cracha-t-il mauvais . Mais qu'ils osent en plus …

- Draco, le coupa-t-elle. Je …

- Je t'ai dis que si je voyais une seule larme sur son visage je te tuerais , continua-t-il en s'adressant à Harry en sortant sa baguette.

- Malfoy ! Arrête ! Range là tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça .

- Il a osé …

- écoute moi ! S'agaça-t-elle .

Elle poussa son bras où il la tenait et se planta devant lui pour plonger son regard chocolat dans le sien.

- Harry n'est en rien coupable . C'est juste moi . J'ai encore du mal avec ce qui s'est passé avec Ron c'est tout, avoua-t-elle en terminant faiblement. S'il te plait ….

Mais il s'était déjà reculé et sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire il lança un sort en direction de Harry qui fut propulsé à plusieurs mètres à une vitesse ahurissante.

- ça c'est pour avoir osé poser ses mains sur toi.

Sur ces mots il fit volt face et s'éloigna en direction de Blaise qui l'attendait patiemment avec une Pansy sur le point de faire une crise de nerf. Hermione oublia l'abruti de service pour se précipiter en direction de Harry afin de l'aider à se relever sans tarder.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée. Malfoy est un imbécile je ….

- Ce n'est rien Hermione, la rassura-t-il. Je commence à m'habituer à ses sautes d'humeurs.

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire gêné.

- Je me demande encore comment tu peux le supporter.

- Je me le demande en effet, acquiesça-t-elle.

Les deux amis se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire sous le regard menaçant du blond. Cette journée allait effectivement être longue. Très longue.

* * *

- Dis la citrouille si tu continus à remuer comme ça je vais finir par t'étriper de mes propres mains.

Hermione donna une claque à l'arrière de son crâne en le foudroyant du regard. Voilà, le jour qu'elle doutait le plus était arrivée. Elle y était. Elle se retrouvait à préparer une potion et pas avec n'importe qui. Le prince des Serpentards, son ami d'enfance sur-protecteur avec un caractère pire qu'un cochon et son ex petit-ami qui ne daignait même pas lui accorder un regard où même lui adresser la parole. Elle ne pouvait pas demander mieux !

- Arrête de gigoter ! Tu as un ver dans le cul ou quoi ?

Hermione souffla. Draco à ses côtés se retint de rire et tapa dans la main de Blaise qui n'avait pu se retenir d'ouvrir la bouche. Ron était tellement rouge que ses mains se mirent à trembler tandis qu'il se préparait à découper l'ingrédient qu'il fallait rajouter dans le chaudron.

- Dis Granger ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouvais franchement ? Comment une fille aussi sexy que toi a pu sortir avec un coincé du cul pareil ?

- Tu devrais surveiller ton langage Zabini, le prévint Harry à une table non loin.

- De quoi tu te mêles Potter ? Cracha ce dernier.

- Fermez là ! S'énerva Hermione. Tous !

- J'adore quand elle s'énerve , elle est tellement craquante, remarqua Blaise qui reçut un regard meurtrier de son meilleur ami qui l'incitait à se taire sur le champ.

- Ça te concerne aussi , siffla-t-elle agacée.

- Si …

- La ferme Blaise, l'ordonna fermement le jeune Malfoy.

Son ami ne rajouta rien et retourna dans son chaudron. Tandis que Draco tournait les pages du manuel, Hermione le regarda du coin de l'œil sans s'empêcher d'esquisser un faible sourire. Il fallait l'avouer. Elle adorait quand il prenait son parti, même si la plupart du temps c'était un vrai con.

Elle osa jeter un regard vers Ron qui continuait de remuer. Il semblait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Elle aurait tant voulu le rassurer, le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait, mais ne fit rien. Son cœur se serra. Il ne la regardait même pas. Rien. Il faisait comme s'il était seul . Et ça l'énervait. Oh oui. Terriblement.

- La carotte a perdu sa langue, remarqua le blond, agacé par tant de silence.

- On peux tenter de la lui rendre, proposa Blaise qui sortie discrètement sa baguette.

- Retourne dans ton chaudron Zabini et tais toi ! Toi Malfoy mélange ! Ordonna-t-elle de mauvaise humeur.

- J'adore quand tu donnes des ordres comme ça , c'est tellement …

- Blaise, gronda Draco.

Il rit . Hermione passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient vraiment exaspérants et extrêmement lourds. Comment va-t-elle faire pour les supporter durant deux longues heures ? Il faudrait un miracle pour qu'elle puisse s'y échapper.

- Dis Granger une sortie au Près-au-Lard ça te dis ?

La voix de Draco lui fit reporter son attention sur lui. Il esquissait ce fameux sourire narquois qu'il arborait à longueur de temps et qui l'agaçait tant.

- Pourquoi devrais-je y aller ?

- Parce que tu mentirais en me disant non. Et puis ça nous permettra de passer plus de temps ensemble … ce qui s'est passé dans mon dortoir était bien trop court à mon goût. Et tu sais ce que ça coûte quand je n'obtiens ce que je veux.

- Tu vas faire quoi ? Questionna-t-elle visiblement amusée . Tu vas me ligoter et me transporter sur ton dos ?

- Si je te ligote ce sera n'importe où sauf sur mon dos , répondit-il en la fixant intensément .

Hermione se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il était vraiment malsain !

- En revanche si tu veux vraiment que je te ligote …

- Malfoy !

- C'est toi qui a commencé Granger, se défendit-il.

Celle-ci serra les poings tandis que Ron était dans la même situation qu'elle. Tout ce qu'il était entrain de dire le révulsait. Comment osait-il s'adresser à elle de cette manière ?

- Je n'irais pas au Près-au-Lard avec toi , répondit-elle à sa question.

- Quelle vilaine menteuse que tu fais Granger. Tu n'as jamais su mentir.

- Tu n'as qu'à demander à Parkinson, je suis certaine qu'elle serait ravie.

- Tu serais bien trop jalouse.

- Moi ? Jalouse ?

- Je te comprends. Qui ne serait dans ta situation en voyant une fille sortir avec le plus sexy des mecs de Poudlard ?

- Je ne suis pas jalouse .

- C'est ce que tu dis , mais avoue que lorsque une fille me tourne de trop près tu ne peux t'empêcher d'être furieuse.

- Tu te décris assez bien .

- Ça c'est différent Granger. Toi tu es mienne .

- Je ne suis pas tienne Malfoy .

- Tu l'es depuis toujours très chère.

- Je ne suis à personne !

- Tu es mienne. Et c'est bien pour ça que j'extermine tous les vautours qui te tournent autour.

- Serait-tu entrain de dire que tu es jaloux ? Demanda-t-elle taquine.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux Granger. Je défends juste ce qui m'appartiens.

- Oh et tu crois sincèrement que je t'appartiens ?

- Bien sûr. Aurais-tu oublié ce soir d'été il y a quatre ans ?

Hermione s'immobilisa. Sa respiration se coupa un quart de seconde . Draco la fixait à présent bien plus amusé.

- Moi pas. Je suis certain que tu t'en souviens. De ce que tu m'as dis. De ce que je t'ai promis. Et surtout de ce qui s'est produit juste après .

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles , répondit-elle en remuant la potion son regard rivé à l'intérieur du chaudron.

- Tu es vraiment une vilaine menteuse Granger.

- Occupe toi de verser ce qu'il faut Malfoy.

- Pourquoi vouloir éviter d'en reparler ? Ce sont de très bons souvenirs. Tu ne voudrais pas les partager avec ton ami la citrouille poilu ?

- Ça suffit laisse la tranquille !

Draco tourna la tête vers Ron qui , pour la première fois, maintint son regard au sien sans les détourner. Le beau blond sourit.

- Ravie que tu ais retrouvé ta langue poil de carotte.

- C'est Ron ! Ron Weasley !

- Ne crois pas que je vais oser prononcer ton sale nom Weasmoche. Je ne veux pas m'abimer ma langue rien qu'en le disant, j'y tiens beaucoup trop.

Une grimace de dégoût passa rapidement sur le visage du rouquin qui disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

- Je t'interdis de lui parler comme ça .

- Toi ? Tu m'interdis ?

Draco lâcha un rire qui semblait plus sadique qu'à un vrai … jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête et affiche un mine bien plus sérieuse. Durant de longues secondes ils se regardèrent sans ciller. Contre toute attente , Draco attrapa le bras du rouquin et la bloqua derrière son dos avant de plaquer sa tête contre la table.

- Tu n'es rien comparé à moi Weasmoche. Je suis un Malfoy. Et si je le voulais je pourrais te jeter toi et ta petite famille de carotte dans la rue après ce que tu viens de faire. Et sache une dernière chose …

Il se pencha près de son oreille et d'une voix extrêmement menaçante empli d'une haine sans borne il chuchota doucement.

- Si tu oses une fois de plus de t'interposer je te casserais non seulement le bras et tes côtes, mais je pourrirais ton existence tel qu'elle ne l'a jamais été . Quand à Hermione si je te vois à moins de trois mètres d'elle je te jure que tu vas le payer.

Draco le lâcha et recula de plusieurs pas, dégoûté d'avoir osé ses mains sur un être aussi immonde. Ce qui suivit se passa si rapidement que la jeune fille n'eut le temps de rien faire à part lâcher un cri.

Ron venait d'envoyer un coup de poing en plein dans le visage du blond qui fut presque jeté à terre. Ce dernier fou de rage se redressa la lèvre en sang et fonça sur lui . Il le plaqua en arrière une nouvelle fois sur le bureau puis lui rendit le coup . Draco fut tirer violemment en arrière tout comme Ron qui fut éloigné de la table . Rogue les tenait à présent tous les deux visiblement en colère qu'une telle bagarre se soit crée au sein de son cours.

- Six heures de colles pour vous monsieur Weasley. Vous allez voir ce qui coûte de se battre dans ma classe.

Il les poussa tous les deux en direction de la porte en les obligeant à quitter la salle puis les accompagna à l'infirmerie afin d'éviter toute autre accrochage qui risquerait de davantage mal tourner.

* * *

À la fin du cours Hermione ramassa rapidement ses affaires. Elle le faisait avec une telle précipitation que son manuel glissa de ses mains. Elle s'abaissa pour le reprendre mais une autre main apparut devant ses yeux et le prit . Quand elle leva les yeux elle tomba sur Blaise Zabini qui lui offrit un de ses sourires malsains qui la déroutait tant. Elle le remercia froidement puis se redressa et s'en alla à une telle vitesse qu'elle bouscula sans ménagement Pansy Parkinson. Celle-ci qui n'avait aimé ce geste la retint par le bras alors qu'elle s'efforçait de quitter la classe sans tarder.

- Dis moi Granger dire pardon ça t'écorcherait tant la langue ?

Mais Hermione n'écoutait pas. Elle se retira brutalement et prit la porte. Dans le couloir elle n'eut pas le temps de ranger son manuel qu'elle serrait toujours contre sa poitrine . Elle était bien trop préoccupée et en colère contre les garçons. Elle était tellement pressée qu'elle n'entendit pas Harry l'appeler. Il se mit à courir vers sa direction et lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur il prit la même cadence de marche que son amie.

- Tu aurais dû te douter que ça allait partir au vinaigre.

- Je le savais déjà, répondit-elle d'un ton assez sec que ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

Harry ne rajouta rien. Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. Dès qu'elle aperçut la porte elle se mit à courir vers sa direction. Elle pénétra dans la pièce comme une tornade . Ron était assis sur le lit face à l'infirmière qui tentait par tous les moyens de le tenir en place. Quand au jeune Serpentard, celui-ci souriait dédaigneusement en le regardant s'agitait tel un enfant. Pomfresh s'éloigna du jeune rouquin lorsqu'elle entendit la sorcière entrer.

- Je vous prierais miss de rentrer correctement, la gronda-t-elle.

Mais Hermione n'en avait que faire de ses sermons. Elle se mit à courir en direction des garçons et contre toute attente , sous les regards de chaque personne de la pièce, elle se jeta dans les bras de Ron.

- Je suis contente que tu n'aies rien , soupira-t-elle soudain bien plus soulagée.

Au début surpris face à un tel geste après ces évènements des deux derniers jours , le jeune Weasley ne mit que quelque seconde avant de la serrer à son tour contre lui. Harry qui assistait à la scène un peu en retrait, affichait un petit sourire tandis que celui du Serpentard , avait totalement disparu laissant place à un regard plus que méprisant. Une grimace de dégoût imprégnait ses traits déjà tendu. Son corps tout entier était prêt à s'élancer sur le rouquin pour le faire payer une telle conduite qui était bien trop écœurante pour lui.

Lorsque Hermione le lâcha enfin, elle lui offrit un si beau sourire que Ron ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre. Draco qui trouvait cette scène bien trop répugnante sentie ses poings se serrer avec une telle force qu'il ne sentit pas même la douleur, juste la répulsion de leurs gestes. Au bout d'un moment Hermione se tourna vers lui.

- Tu vas bien ?

Le jeune homme ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. À quoi bon ? À la place il sauta sur ses deux pieds puis attrapa son sac de cours avant de la contourner et de quitter l'infirmerie sans un mot. Hermione le regarda partir et hésita un long moment à le suivre ou tout simplement rester auprès de Ron. Au final elle opta pour la première option . Elle devait avoir une discutions avec lui . Après ça, elle pourra rejoindre le jeune rouquin et elle oubliera comment cette journée devait s'annoncer longe et ennuyante.

Elle s'excusa rapidement auprès de ses amis et partie dans la même direction que le blond il y a quelque seconde.

* * *

Une fois à l'extérieur le jeune Malfoy n'était qu'à quelque mètre d'elle. Hermione les franchi pour lui barrer la route.

- Dégage de mon chemin Granger.

- On doit parler.

- Il n'y a rien à dire , répondit-il en la contournant une nouvelle fois.

Ayant fait que deux pas, il s'arrêta soudain. Il se tourna ensuite lentement vers elle et la fixa avec un tel regard qu'elle en frissonna de la tête au pied. Une fois encore.

- Si il y a quelque chose à dire en effet, rajouta-t-il en revenant vers elle. Peux-tu m'expliquer c'est quoi ce cirque ?

-Tu as crée une bagarre Malfoy !

- Moi ? N'as-tu donc rien vu Granger ? C'est ton copain qui a commencé à frapper, je ne l'ai juste rendu.

- Si tu n'avais commencé à le chercher rien de tout ça ne se serait produit .

- Ah parce que c'est de ma faute maintenant ?! Qui c'est qui est venue me chercher pour me demander un service ? Qui est-ce qui m'a demandé que je joue le jeu du petit-ami parfait ?

- Tu cherches toujours les embrouilles , s'énerva-t-elle.

- Réponds à ma question Hermione, _pourquoi_ tu es venu me chercher ? Tu voulais jouer, te venger , à la place regarde comment tu agis ! Tu sautes sur lui au moindre petit bobo qu'il se fait .

- Tu voulais peut être que je te saute dessus juste pour le rendre jaloux ? S'écria-t-elle furieuse. Alors que tu as failli lui casser le nez ?!

- C'est bien ce que _tu_ voulais non ? Répondit-il sur le même ton. Alors à quel jeu tu joues Hermione ?

- J'étais inquiète pour lui ! Hurla-t-elle.

- Tu te préoccupes d'un con qui ne te mérite même pas alors que moi, pendant des années j'ai été présent pour toi , je veillais sur toi . Je me suis salis les mains pour toi Granger .

- Tu crois peut être que toi oui tu me mérites ? Cracha-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête ? Tout ce que je suis pour toi c'est un objet que tu défends à chaque fois !

- C'est faux !

- Alors qu'est-ce que je suis Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ? Sincèrement ?

- Tu veux que je te le dise ? Questionna-t-il extrêmement sérieux en se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle. Je vais te le dire. Tu es la seule pour qui je ferais n'importe quoi . À chaque fois que tu me repousses, que tu t'éloignes, tu me rends dingue un petit peu plus . Tu es celle que je veux posséder, celle que je veux faire mienne .

Au fur et à mesure de ses paroles il s'avançait toujours autant vers elle. Hermione, elle, reculait au fur et à mesure jusqu'à se retrouver coincée entre le mur et son corps bouillonnant de chaleur. Draco posa sa main près de son visage et continua de maintenir son regard sans le détourner.

- Tu es …

- Tais toi je t'en prie, le supplia-t-elle faiblement en posant sa main sur sa bouche.

Draco la retira doucement sans quitter ses deux billes grises d'elle. Du bout des doigts il souleva lentement son visage la forçant à le regarder.

- Je croyais tu voulais savoir.

Hermione se tût en le fixant. Elle sentie un courant froid caresser ses bras dénudés , et elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi , plusieurs secondes, plusieurs minutes ils ne le surent. Mais cet instant devint bientôt qu'un vaste souvenir lorsque la jeune fille détourna les yeux.

- Ron et Harry m'attendent, murmura-t-elle. Je devrais aller les rejoindre.

Draco ne bougea pas durant quelque seconde. Au final il se recula . Hermione posa une nouvelle fois son regard sur lui.

- Viens à mon dortoir demain. Ron y sera .

Puis, sur ces mots elle se décolla du mur et passa près de lui. La jeune fille se tortilla les doigts tout en avançant vers l'infirmerie. Une seule question trottait dans sa tête : désirait-elle vraiment se lancer dans ce jeu au prix de s'y perdre elle-même ?

Fin du chapitre 3.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre impression sur ce tout nouveau chapitre ;) **

**Gros bisou ! **

**à suivre ! **


End file.
